particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Government and Politics of Dranland
Grand National Party Plaid Genedlaethol Rhyddfrydol | last_election1= September 3278 | structure1 = | meeting_place = Parliament building, Iglesia Mayor Inside of the Parliament, Iglesia Mayor | structure1_res = | website = www.parliament.dr}} Kingdom of Dranland is a constitutional monarchy with hereditary head of state. Hereditary right to the Dranian throne is granted to royal family House of Santiago. The head of state and head of Santiago family is Her Royal Highness Victoria I of Drania. Parliament Dranland is ruled by the libertarian Grand National Party (GNP) and the liberal PGR, who hold a vast majority in the Parliament. The governmental majority is led by Janine Trichet (GNP). Political parties in Drania In the country we have registered this political parties: *Partido Democrático Monárquico *Grand National Party (Dranland) *Plaid Genedlaethol Rhyddfrydol Cabinet Term: April 3279 - now Head of Government * Alina Delarosa (Grand National Party) Ministry of Foreign Affairs * Michèle Pérez (GNP) Ministry of Internal Affairs * Meirionwen Broderick (GNP) Ministry of Finance * Coel Flewelling (GNP) Ministry of Defence * Park Bo-Sung (GNP) Ministry of Justice * Eric Crawford (GNP) Ministry of Infrastructure and Transport * Rigoberto Ramírez (GNP) Ministry of Health and Social Services * Blas Sandoval Velasquez (PGR) Ministry of Education and Culture * Rhonda Pembroke (PGR) Ministry of Science and Technology * Ana Maria Maldonado Quinones (PGR) Ministry of Food and Agriculture * William Argleton (GNP) Ministry of Environment and Tourism * Marit Jensson (GNP) Ministry of Trade and Industry * Juan Felipe Castillo (GNP) Political Landscape Overview: The three current political parties all self-describe as centre-right and being in favor of a capitalist economic policy. However, the GNP and the PGR take a much more radical stance on this issue, being in favor of completely unregulated markets and a strong private sector, while the PDM rather advocates governmental interference in the economy (state capitalism). On social issues, GNP and PGR take a progressive stance and oppose restrictions on the private life of citizens, while the PDM propagates traditional or religious values to determine civil rights laws. There are also significant divergencies in terms of environmental policies, where GNP and PGR tend to take skeptical positions, while the PDM is firmly environmentalist. All three parties support the monarchy, however the GNP also has a republican wing, which advocates a referendum to determine whether the monarchy should be abolished or not. Overall, the political landscape can be split up into two blocs: The libertarian parties (GNP/PGR) which traditionally form a coalition after elections, and the social conservatives, represented by the PDM, which usually lead the opposition. There is no existent left-wing opposition, which results in right-wing positions dominating both regional and federal politics. Voter Bases: All three parties have a consistent voter base, which is usually not affected by fluctuations. The PDM enjoys strong support among conservative monarchists and religious citizens whom follow the faith of the UTC, but is also endorsed by parts of the working class because of it advocates a strong welfare state. The GNP, in contrast, is widely backed by the upper-middle class and the richest brackets of income, especially entrepreneurs or academics. The PGR's voter base is similar to that of the GNP. In terms of ethnicity, Dranianos, who make up about 56% of the population, are evenly split in terms of political preferences. Historically, this group is strongly in favor of the monarchy, which made the PDM the dominant party until the GNP and PGR emerged and took away parts of its voters. The Welsh Dranian minority (27% of the total population) usually backs the PGR by a wide margin, but about one third of them consistently vote GNP. The Welsh are generally in favor of right-wing liberal parties.The Kyo minority (19%) are considered to be swing voters, but the GNP often has and edge over the other parties among this group due to politicians such as Lee Jong-Kyu. Category:Dranland Category:Dovani Category:Dranland Category:Dovani